Undeniable Facts
by Tsukiaa
Summary: May says it's an undeniable fact that most single male Pokémon coordinators are gay. Can Drew prove her wrong? CS oneshot


Dedicated to my friend "HiKl" for wanting to read my stories, although I never let her see it, and the fact that they barely showed any freaking ContestShipping episodes on that freaking poké-marathon. I mean, really? Or did they show it early in the morning? Yeesh.

So, now, I'm showing CS pride!

* * *

**Undeniable Facts.**

DAML. Drew x May.

* * *

Drew knocked on the wooden door of May's house, a rose on hand. He ran a hand through his hair, and gave a small sigh. 

It was just a simple visit, nothing special. He had done it before, ever since the contest season was over. They would chat about what was going on in their lives, it was nothing special. And there really was nothing special about this visit today either. Just a friend visiting a friend.

He knocked on the door once again, and it was May's mother Caroline who answered.

"Oh, hello, Drew!" She gave a motherly smile. "Are you here to see May?" It was an obvious question with an obvious answer, but Caroline couldn't help herself. It was May's "boyfriend".

Well, he technically _wasn't_, he was just a boy that was May's friend, but a mother has the right to dream, doesn't she?

Drew nodded politely, twirling with the rose behind his back to hide it. "Yes ma'am. I'm here to see May, please."

Unfortunately, she saw the rose.

Caroline gave a whimsical smile to him, and led him inside, motioning for him to sit on the couch, where he gladly accepted. As Drew got comfortable on the couch.

She walked away from him, into the hallway. "You stay here now, I'll go get May, okay?" Drew nodded, and the woman disappeared.

As she did, Drew got comfortable on the couch. Leaning on the back of it, he waited for May.

The wait didn't take long; in a few moments May appeared from the depths of the hallway, a sparkle in her eye and a Pokémon contest hand book in her hands.

"Oh! Hey May," Drew stood up, pulling out his rose, about to throw it to her casually. "I've got something for you..."

It didn't seem like she heard him.

"_Drewwwww_!" May called out to the chartreuse-haired boy. "Guess what I heard about?" She panted as she finally caught up to him, giving him a rather large bear hug. Who knew her scrawny legs could take her so far _so_ quickly?

He cocked an eyebrow, returning her hug. "What?"

"Someone told me that _most_ single male Pokémon coordinators are _GAY_!" She spoke, a hand resting on her side, another on her mouth to cover the laughter. May could see the male stumble and drop the rose, stuttering with his words.

That was just _completely_ pointing to him.

"...?!"

* * *

"This visit wouldn't be special." My _ass_.

* * *

He did the first he could think about. 

Drew flipped his hair.

Then, he spoke.

"W- What?" The corner of his mouth twitched as he stared at the girl in front of him with severe disgust. It wasn't because he was disgusted at her, it was the fact that she had the possibility of thinking that _he _was gay.

But really. Drew, gay? No, really?

If his fangirls were here, they would scream in agony, chasing him all around in disbelief. Where was he anyways? He recollected himself, then glanced around his current location. He was at May's house. How did he get there?

Oh yeah, the situation made him forget.

He was just visiting. I mean, if someone was your friend, you have the right to visit, right?

Oh yeah, he already covered that. This situation was too crazy. It was just a visit! Why this?

This wasn't the best welcoming gift Drew could receive.

He released a sigh that he held in his throat, gathering even more interest from May. "You're kidding, May." He spoke sternly, and even annunciated his words-- maybe May will understand. He'd rather be soaked in oil and burned until he was ash before he was gay.

That was _Harley_'s thing.

"Uhm, is that a 'you're kidding May, I'm _not _gay'," She twiddled with her fingers in front of him. "Or a, 'you're kidding May, you didn't know I'm gay'?" May asked, finished playing with her fingers and now tugging on the corner of her bandanna.

"You're kidding." He repeated, even louder than before. He was going to show that he was _not_ gay.

After all of those times they knew each other, May came to thinking that Drew had the possibility to be gay. Oh May, she was just too gullible for her own good.

"H- Hey! You still didn't answer my-"

He groaned outwardly, placing a hand on his head. "I'm not gay, May."

May giggled in laughter, completely ignoring what Drew said. "Hey, that rhymes!" Her bubbly attitude was already annoying. And now, giggly rhymes. What has this day come to? Drew wondered.

"May..." She turned to face him, wiping nonexistent tears out of her eyes. "I'm not gay!"

It was like she had a big question mark plastered on her face. "But, you know, someone told me--"

"WHO TOLD YOU?!"

"Max." It was like he expected it to be him.

Oh, he was going to kill Max. He never really had a thing for Drew, and that annoyed him.

He plopped down on the couch, and she did the same. While May was still rambling on and on about Drew and the possibility of being gay, there was only one thing in Drew's mind as well:

Is this bloody woman _mad_?

Hopefully.

Drew hopes that she isn't sane. I mean really, to believe that he's gay? Nonsense.

"So..." May pulled him out of his thoughts. "What's it like to be gay? Are you dating someone? Are you... Harley?!" She gasped loudly, and Drew mentally slapped himself in the face.

"Harley?! I am _not_ gay!" A vein popped out of Drew's forehead in annoyance. "What makes you think that?" He asked, facing the curious girl.

The brunette shrugged carelessly. "Well, for one, I've never seen you with a girl. Secondly, I've never seen you kiss a girl." She pointed out to the green-haired boy. "Lastly, _you _don't have a girlfriend. Maybe it's 'cause you don't want one, I presume, Drew?"

Drew rolled his eyes. "I can have all those things if I wanted to." He scoffed. "I'm not as unpopular like you, _May_."

"Well," May stuck out her tongue and hit him with the nearest pillow, "Still! You don't say yes to any of them! It's an undeniable fact then! Is that because-"

"Oh, you need _proof_, huh?" Drew had an idea.

May nodded, her brunette head bouncing up and down. "Yeah! I need- hey! What are you... D- Drew?" She inched back on the couch as Drew inched forward. "Drew!"

"Hn." He cracked his trademark smirk as he inched closer, and closer, crawling on top of the confused and flustered girl.

"W- What is this?!" She stuttered furiously, a blush spreading across her face as she gazed at the Drew above her, flailing her arms in front of her to try and stop him, with no avail.

"Proof."

Drew leaned down and pressed his lips onto hers, and May didn't even try to resist, allowing the kiss to enter deeper.

"Oh, May! Drew!" Caroline appeared from the entrance of the kitchen, a tray of cookies on hand. "I've got some snacks... for... you..." She gasped, almost dropping the tray in surprise. The two ignored her, too engrossed in the current situation.

"I'll- I'll just... I'll come back later!" The flustered mother ran back into the kitchen hastily, a bit happy that her daughter and Drew were apparently together now, and a bit annoyed that her daughter was kissing someone on her own couch.

As Caroline left, the pair finally separated for a breath of air. May was looking completely embarrassed, and Drew was looking completely satisfied.

He smirked once more at the girl.

"So, you say I'm gay?"

**Undeniable fact:** Drew is _not _most single Pokémon Coordinators.

* * *

Review please. Tell me what you think! Good? Bad? Terrible? I should stick to my day job? Tell me! I'm starting a new one-shot soon, maybe tomorrow, so yeah. You can wait for that too. But it's Orangeshipping, many of you don't like that. Awww. 

Besides, the review button just **looooves **it when you press him. Hehe.


End file.
